You'll Be In My Heart
by GamberDragon
Summary: Kakashi/Naruto. Songfic. First Naruto fic. Implied Sakura/Lee, Asuma/Shikamaru, Yamato/Sai. Inspired by 123Toruchan123's Kakanaru video.


**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Pairing(s): **Kakashi/Naruto. Hinted Sakura/Lee, Asuma/Shikamaru, and Yamato/Sai

Disclaimer: Pfft, me owning Naruto? That's as likely as Kakuzu passing up a chance to get money.

**Warning(s):** Teacher/Student, Age Difference, BoyXBoy

**A/N: **_Inspired by the Kakanaru AMV made by 123Toruchan123. I skipped through some of the lyrics…Namely the ones that repeat._

_Okay, as usual, whenever I switch to a new fandom, my writing gets awkward…(Or maybe it always is awkward…-.-') Anyhow, this story might suck. But flame me only because of that, not because you hate the pairing. I seriously don't want to hear Kakanaru bashing._

_*glances down* I'm pretty sure a lot of these themes have been seen before in other Kakanaru fics… Gomen! I don't mean to steal._

* * *

_**Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
**__**I will protect you from all around you, I will be here…Don't you cry**_

It was the first time Kakashi worked up the nerve to lay his eyes upon his sensei's son…Worked past the fear of only seeing Minato, miniaturized, but alive and well - only for that dream to be crushed when reality deigned to once again strike him. Break him. It had taken four years for him to finally be able to see Kushina's and Minato's son.

For being the famed 'Sharingan Kakashi', that was pretty pathetic.

And it would be a mistake that would haunt him for years to come, and one he would strive to correct.

Because when that fourth year finally came along and Kakashi was able to look at Naruto…He saw the child that he was supposed to protect. The one he failed to protect.

The ANBU were not supposed to reveal themselves, but that was forgotten as the silver-haired man rushed to chase away Naruto's tormentors. Fury was raging inside him, and he just barely allowed the drunken, hateful villagers to run away (quite miraculously alive).

That anger was dropped as his gaze, hidden behind a wolf mask, lowered down to the small (achingly small), blonde boy. Kakashi mournfully dropped to his knees, gently placing a hand on the child's blood-soaked, and torn orange shirt. He winced when Naruto initially flinched at the contact. But quickly, as if sensing only kindness from this mysterious stranger, the blonde relaxed.

Kakashi sat there for what seemed to be hours, just keeping his hand on the boy's back - portraying comfort from that simple touch. Eventually, Minato's son raised his head, blue eyes red from crying - tears still leaked down his whiskered cheeks - meeting the wolf mask's gaze.

Frozen by that gaze, Kakashi struggled with his thoughts, wondering what more he could offer that would comfort this small, broken child. Eventually, he raised his other hand - slowly so that he wouldn't frighten the poor boy - and held it out.

For some reason, that simple gesture made a light spark back into azure eyes - a light that should never have left in the first place.

As that small hand gently touched his, Kakashi felt his heart melting with an emotion he both wanted and feared. The fear more tangible…But this wasn't about him. It was about Naruto, and fixing the damage he couldn't prevented in the first place.

* * *

_**For one so small, you seem so strong**_

After that night, the copy-ninja made sure to watch over his new charge. And he was surprised by what he saw. No matter how much Naruto seemed to be kicked down verbally, he never lost that light in his eyes again.

And even though Kakashi never showed himself again, he knew the blonde was aware of his unseen guardian. That gave Naruto strength. But even more then that strength, was his own inner strength that seemed to radiate more and more each day.

* * *

_**My Arms will hold you, keep you safe and warmThis bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry**_

He never really wanted to train Sasuke more than Naruto… Who was he kidding, he truly preferred his blonde tenshi to the revenge-driven Uchiha. But it hadn't been up to him - the counsel all agreed that he was the only one able to train Sasuke in the necessary areas (mostly about the Sharingan).

It was true. But now, he wished he had disobeyed his orders…Had not taught the Uchiha the Chidori, had spent more time training Naruto to defend himself. Maybe then, just maybe, Naruto wouldn't be laying on the ground with a hole in his chest.

A hole made by Kakashi's own specially-created jutsu. Not directly of course (Kami-forbid), but what difference did it make?

The silveret bent over, slowly maneuvering the beautiful jinchuuriki into his arms. For a moment he just held him there, praying to whoever would listen, that Naruto wouldn't die today.

* * *

'_**Cause you'll be in my heart  
**__**Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on, Now and forever more**_

Naruto was going to leave to train with Jiraiya…Kakashi could only wonder if his tenshi would have needed it if he had just paid more attention to the boy. The silveret shook his head.

No. He couldn't dwell on those thoughts.

Instead he took comfort in the fact that if Naruto traveled with Jiraiya he would be safe from the Akatsuki (hopefully). Not only that, but more views of the world outside of Konoha - not rushed by the pressure of missions and getting home on time.

Yes this was a good thing. Kakashi would miss the hell out of his favorite student, but…This was best for Naruto, and that was the most important thing. All the jounin needed to do now was wait patiently for his tenshi to return.

* * *

_**You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say  
**__**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

Who would've thought Konoha would see the day that 'Sharingan Kakashi' no longer was revered? All because of an inappropriate love that a sensei felt for his student. But the silveret couldn't bring himself to care; how could he? Naruto had grown up to be beautiful, and Kakashi found himself helpless.

He was in love with his student, and was unable to pull away…Not that he was even trying.

Especially not when Naruto finally caught wind of why Kakashi was no longer revered…(If the boy had any flaws it would have to be his thick-headedness…Though, Kakashi only saw that as endearing as of late.)

No, why would he care about what the village thought of him? He had his tenshi all to himself - his love quite requited.

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
**__**I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all**_.

As Naruto's hand curled around his, tan skin glowing in the sun's light, Kakashi could forget the stares of citizens and some ninjas alike. This was were he was meant to be, he wouldn't be moved. Unsupportive villagers be damned.

He would love Naruto even if he had the whole world against him.

_**Don't listen to them, 'Cause what do they know?  
**__**We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time. I know…**_

Perspiration dripped down the silveret's nose, falling onto the already sweaty sheets - but it was paid no mind. Kakashi could only stare at the blonde angel below him. Blue eyes stared up at him, adoring, uncaring of the villager's disapproval. For what was new about that to him?

"Kashi…" the silveret collapsed down on top of his lover, uncaring about the questionable fluids that met his abdomen. "You won't leave me…Will you?" The uncharacteristic vulnerability in his tenshi's voice is enough to make the elder's heart clench.

"Never, Naruto."

He may fear that one day, the lack of acceptance from the villagers will tear Naruto away from him…But he can't bring himself to guard against the possible assault that would shred his heart to pieces. Can't bring himself to give Naruto up now.

Eventually, a reassurance comes in the form of some of their friends making an unexpected visit. Might Guy, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, and Tenzou and Sai.

All in their own special ways, they give…Their 'blessings'.

Guy, as usual, with his over exuberant speeches about 'the power of youth'.

Shikamaru, and his understanding (perhaps because of his own love he once had for Asuma, before the man was killed).

Sakura… "Who cares what they say? WE support you." green eyes softened, "You two are a part of my family - no matter what, I'll always accept you." she gently pulled Naruto into a hug, one that was gratefully accepted (and needed). Because even though the ramen-loving ninja had been persevering as much as he could, it still had all hurt and worn him down.

Rock Lee, standing close to Sakura and entwining their fingers together, surprisingly didn't give a speech about the power of youth…Perhaps it was because of Sakura's influence…Instead he just clapped Naruto on the shoulder, giving his trademark smile all the while.

And perhaps the most helpful of all…Yamato and Sai. Kakashi had never felt more grateful to his comrade then that day. It was…Nice, knowing that they weren't the only odd couple to walk the streets of Konoha.

_**When destiny calls you, You must be strong…**_

_**I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on.**_

_**They'll see in time, I know…We'll show them together.**_

The journey to being the sixth Hokage was, without a doubt, going to be a long, hard, and bumpy road…But, Kakashi was going to be there for Naruto as much as possible. They would make the village understand - about the Kyuubi inside of the blonde, and about the relationship between former Sensei and Student.

_**Just look over your shoulder…Just look over your shoulder…I'll be there…**_

_**Always.**_

Kakashi gazed at the back of Naruto's head. It was finally the day that they had been striving for. The day that the blonde would become the Sixth Hokage…And beside him would be his most elite guardian. Just a step away…Always.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, cheesy ending, I'm aware. Anyway, hope someone enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review if you did!_


End file.
